


Политическая проститутка

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Father of the Bride, Gen, Kissing, не-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: бывший помощник Кромбелла и новый секретарь д-ра Айрис  встретился с отцом Игнес.ФБ-2017





	Политическая проститутка

**Author's Note:**

> «Вот полюбуйтесь, товарищ Василий, как эти святоши, эти политические проститутки нас предали. Предали партию, выдали планы ЦК!»  
> х/ф "Ленин в Октябре"

\- Я на минутку, то есть буквально на полчаса... - Юрий обезоруживающе улыбнулся и пояснил недовольному Роктису Кравею. - С некоторых пор я просто незаменимый помощник доктора Айрис.  
Четвертый старейшина Союза попытался прочесть что же таится внутри бывшего помощника Кромбелла, но лучезарная улыбка Юрия буквально ослепляла и выжигала малейшую тень подозрений среди холодно-рассудочных мыслей.  
\- Вы - настоящая политическая проститутка, Юрий, - наконец-то высказал часть своих опасений Роктис.  
"А ваша Игнес целовалась со мной ради получения дополнительной информации по особенностям модификации Церберов", - подумал, но не сказал обманутому отцу действительно политически неблагонадежный соблазнитель.

2017


End file.
